<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who I Was With Him by vaccantbedroom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072334">Who I Was With Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaccantbedroom/pseuds/vaccantbedroom'>vaccantbedroom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead Poets Society (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaccantbedroom/pseuds/vaccantbedroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Todd meets his new roommate, Neil, on the first day at his new school, he is struck. How can a boy be so beautiful, he thinks to himself but would never dare to say aloud. Todd's life is quickly turned upside down when he falls madly in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Todd Anderson/Neil Perry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. There He Was</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello you...you who watches anderperry edits at 2 in the morning and analyzes the deskset scene over and over...I see you. also this is my first story so be nice cause this is just for funzies. make yourself some hot chocolate and wrap yourself in a nice warm blanket. also, I might add some tsoa quotes in here just to spice it up. strap in for some yearning and enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's freezing in here. I want to throw up.<br/>
"How much longer?" I ask when we get to a stop sign.<br/>
"Not long now Todd. About five more minutes," my father said with a breath of irritation in his voice.</p>
<p>When we pull up into the school, I can feel my heart in my throat, my hands start sweating even though my father has the temperature like a freezer in here. We park and begin to pile into the school, walking next to people I have never met, people who have all probably known each other their whole lives. I want to leave so bad. I'm sitting alone at lunch tomorrow, I think. </p>
<p>When the headmaster finishes giving his little speech, or whatever I just had to sit through, my mother and father walk me out the doors and give me one last look over. My mother kisses my cheek and they both waste no time leaving me there with nothing but my a suitcase and a pit in my stomach. My hands were shaking from introducing myself to the headmaster. I swear little tasks can make me so nervous, it's like I can't even be human without my nerves taking over. That's one of the things I hate about myself. My brother never had any trouble with anything in his life. My parents act like I'm not even there half the time. </p>
<p>On my way out to the courtyard, a slender, brown haired boy runs quickly passed me, dropping the books in my hands. He turns around and sees that I am on the ground. I don't looks him in the eyes. I don't look anyone in the eyes. He glides over to me and drops down, taking my fallen books into his hands before I could collect them myself.</p>
<p>"No, no, really I've got it...it's fine"<br/>
"No. Let me help, it was my fault. I'm sorry"<br/>
"I'm Todd"<br/>
He laughs. Why did he just laugh at me?<br/>
"Ha I'm Neil." </p>
<p>We stand back up and he returns my books. It takes me a little longer to get back up and I feel like everyone is staring at me. Then I look at him. I actually look at him. And he is beautiful.<br/>
We only stand like this for a second, staring at each other, but I can't help but move my eyes to the sharp line his jaw makes.<br/>
My eyes shift and he is gone.</p>
<p>------------------</p>
<p>After wasting some time at the library, I decide it's time to finally meet my roommate. It is required at Welton for all students to have a roommate, but just the thought of that makes my nerves shoot up. Another person's eyes always on me? It sounds terrifying.<br/>
I make my way up the never ending staircase and quietly knock on the door. When he opens the door my whole face gets warm. </p>
<p>"Oh hey, come in."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was that kid Neil. The guy who dropped my books in the courtyard. Of course my new roommate would be him.</p><p>"Hey sorry again about the courtyard thing," Neil said. <br/>As I was putting my things on my side of the room, Neil put his hand on my back and said, "here let me help you get settled." His hand sent a shock through me. <br/>He took my desk set and started to unpack everything, making sure everything was nice and neat on my desk. He asked what my last name was and was shocked to hear that I was related to "THAT Anderson". I scoffed at this but he ignored it. </p><p>-----------</p><p>It was getting late and everyone was heading back to their rooms from the restrooms. I was sitting in bed when Neil walked in. <br/>"Are you ready for chem tomorrow?"<br/>"Ummm I'm not sure..."<br/>"You'll be fine just sit in the back with me."</p><p>For some reason this ignited a small flush of heat on the back of my neck when he said this. He wanted to include me. <br/>Then he walked over to the light switch and turned it off, leaving only the moonlight to cast shadows on our room. When he was walking back to his bed it was like I was seeing him in slow motion, his arms swung next to his slim body and he looked down as he walked; his body was blue from the moon but I could see all of him. Before I knew it, he was tucked in bed and I caught myself staring. I quickly turned on my side facing the wall. </p><p>"Goodnight Todd."<br/>"Goodnight," I whispered, though, I wasn't sure if it even came out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil's POV</p>
<p>He talks in his sleep.<br/>It's kind of cute, but now I can't sleep. Should I wake him up? No.<br/>He's so quiet...like almost never speaks to me. Maybe it'll just take some time for him to get comfortable around me.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>The next morning, Todd is still asleep, drooling all over his pillow. I'm a little nervous to wake him up; he looks so peaceful and it is his first day of class. As to not scare him, I reach over and tickle the small bit of foot that was slipping from the blanket. He instantly jumps up and looks at me like I've just stabbed him. <br/>"Oh," Todd said.<br/>"Hey good morning sleepyhead."<br/>"Wha..what time is it?"<br/>"It's time to get your butt in some real clothes and get to class."</p>
<p>I run around to grab a pair of pants and a shirt out of his closet and tell his to hurry up. He must not be a morning person. This is fun. <br/>When he is about to slip his pj's off and put on his uniform, he gives me this look, like turn around you can't see me. So I turn to the door and wait until I hear him walk towards me. He walks past me to grab his books and I catch the faintest scent of sweet honey, like maple syrup--warm and comfortabl</p>
<p>We walk to our first class of the day and he looks nervous. I make a joke about the professor and I see a small smile creep up on his round face. There it is. </p>
<p>Since I told him I would sit next to him in class, we choose a table at the back of the classroom and I am barely listening to the syllabus lecture because all I can think about is how good Todd smells next to me. I want to be wrapped in his smell. I snap out of it when the bell rings and Todd starts to pick up his things and is waiting for me to do the same. </p>
<p>When I stand up, I see Todd is standing right in front of the glass windows of the classroom; he is golden. For a second, he looks like a god, all knowing and powerful. </p>
<p>"C'mon Neil, let's go."<br/>"Yeah, right let's go to Trig."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>